


Because of you

by caitje



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Hurt Alec, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Maryse Lightwood Redemption, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitje/pseuds/caitje
Summary: After the death of his grandma Alec decides to come out to his family. His parents react horrible and he decides to leave and stay with his grandfather. Then he meets the boy next door...





	1. Chapter 1

He knocked on the door and before he could lower his hand it flew open.  
"Alec? What are you doing here?" His grandfather asked surprised.  
"I- Can i stay here?" Alec whispered.  
"Of course, my boy. Come in." The reply came as the older one stepped aside to let his grandson enter.

Alec sat down on the couch and looked at his grandpa.  
“you must be wondering why I’m here.” He started.  
“yeah, you got that right.” Andrew responded kindly.  
“I left because I- I’m gay. I told mom and dad and...” Alec tried to explain.  
“And your dad got angry didn’t he?”  
Alec nodded with tears in his eyes. “I didn’t know where else to go.”  
“You’re always welcome here, my boy. And just so you know I don’t have any problem with you liking boys. I just want you to be happy.” There was a short pause before he continued “ Does anyone know you’re here?”  
Alec shook his head.  
“Do you want them to know?”  
Alec shook his head again.  
“Then I won’t tell them.”


	2. Chapter 2

A week passed and Alec hadn’t heard anything from his siblings, they hadn’t even tried to call him.

On that Saturday he’s sat on the couch while his grandfather was upstairs. Alec tried to concentrate on his book but his mind kept wandering. 

He didn’t know that his grandpa was talking to his sister as he has done everyday since Alec arrived at his doorstep. He would update his granddaughter about the well being of her brother and she would tell him about her parents and how he could help his grandson.

As Alec sat on the couch the doorbell rang. He stood up and while he made his way to the front door he called for his grandfather.   
“Gramps! There’s someone at the door!”  
“Let them in, it’s probably the neighbors.” The reply came  
“I’ll be right there!”  
“Okay!” he shouted back as he reached the door.

He opened the door and came face to face with a young woman and a boy around his age. They smiled at him and the woman spoke up.   
“You must be Alec, your gramps showed us a lot of pictures of you and he told us that you’re staying here. I’m Anita and this is my son Magnus, we live next door and-“ but before she could say anything else her sons interrupted her. “Ibu, I think you’re scaring him.” The boy, Magnus, said smiling. “Oh, you’re probably right, I’m sorry.” The woman said to Alec. “It’s alright. Come in, my gramps will be down any minute.” Alec responded as he stepped aside to let them enter.

As they sat on the couch Anita started asking Alec all sorts of questions.   
“So your Gramps told us you’re living here now?” she started.   
“Yes.” Alec simply replied.  
“Can I ask why?”  
“I came out to my parents and they didn’t like the idea of a gay son very much.” He said, he found it easy to be honest with this woman, the way she smiled at him calmed him. What surprised him though was that she looked at her son and took his hand with a soft smile, but Alec choose not to focus on that.  
“Do they know you’re here?” the next question came.   
“No they don’t and I don’t want them to know.” He said harsh.   
“Do you know where you’ll go to school?” she kept going.   
“No, we haven’t really talked about it yet.” He responded.  
“Well, maybe you could go to Mags’ school. Don’t you think that’s a good idea my boy?” she directed the last question to her son. “Yeah-“ Magnus replied in a whisper.  
“Well then I’ll talk to your grandfather about it.” She said

“You’ll talk to me about what?” a voice came.   
“About Alec’s school.” It sounded at the same time Magnus shot up from his place and hugged Alec’s grandpa while shouting “Uncle Andrew!”. At those words Alec frowned and looked at Anita who smiled at him and explained.  
“ Your grandparents used to look after Magnus when I had to work so they’re family to us. Magnus has always called your grandparents uncle and aunt. After your grandma died he stayed here during the nights so your grandpa wouldn’t feel alone.” She said with a proud look in her eyes. Alec smiled at this and looked at the boy. He couldn’t deny the fact that he was beautiful but now he found out he also had a heart of gold and Alec started looking forward to school a little.


	3. Chapter 3

When Magnus and Anita left, not before making them promise to come around for dinner later that night, Andrew sat Alec down at the table and looked him in the eyes.

“Is everything okay, gramps?” Alec asked a little wary.  
“Yes- No… I don’t know. Izzy just called.” He said in a way of explaining.  
“What?! Why?Is everything okay? Is someone hurt? Do mom and dad know I'm here?” Alec asked in a panic.  
“She told me that your parents don’t want anyone to know you left. They told everyone that you’re on an program abroad to help orphans.” He started. Alec looked at him with a skeptical look before signing at him to continue.   
“They are also monitoring all the calls and texts your siblings make, that’s why they haven’t been able to contact you. Izzy could only call me because she is the only one, except for you, who calls regularly. So if you want you can talk to her the next time she calls.” He went on.

“I would love that! Thank you!” Alec exclaimed with tears of happiness in his eyes. His siblings didn’t hate him and they haven’t forgotten about him!  
“She also told me your parents are planning to surprise everyone in the family with a visit in case you went to any of us. Your sister promised to tell me when your parents are planning to come here so that we can figure out a way to keep you away from them.”  
“Thank you.” Alec breathed.  
“And furthermore she wants you to know that they love you and are trying everything they can to protect you.” By the time Andrew had finished his sentence Alec was in tears so the older man just rounded the table and gave him a hug.

When Alec had calmed down the older man got them both a cup of tea and sat in front of his grandson again.  
“So Magnus…” He began, Alec’s eyes shot up and before he could go on Alec started talking.   
“I, uhm.. I have to… you know- do something.” Before he ran off.

Andrew just sat back in his chair and laughed quietly to himself. His grandson had a crush and his would do anything in his power to help him get the sweet boy from next door.


	4. Chapter 4

When it was time for dinner Andrew asked Alec to come down and they went over to the neighbors. When Magnus opened the door Alec’s eyes grew twice as large. The boy was wearing a red Henley with black, ripped skinny jeans; Alec thought it should be illegal to be that hot, like really. 

They went inside and Magnus took them to the kitchen where his mom was cooking.  
“Hello, sweethearts. I hope you’re hungry because I made way to much.” She said while smiling at them.  
“Don’t you always?” Andrew said as he went over to kiss her cheek. Alec stood awkward in the doorway as the adults kept the conversation going. That was until Anita looked at Magnus and said “Honey, why don’t you show Alec the house? After that you can go to your room and you can tell him all about your school!” She said as if it would be Magnus’ greatest wish. He just nodded and left the room signing for Alec to come along. 

After showing Alec the house, which was essentially the same as the one next door, they moved to his room. The room was large, it had a king size bed under the large window across from the door, a desk right next to it and a closet, where Alec could live in because it’s that big, at the other side. There were pictures everywhere and a lot of make-up scattered around the floor. 

“I’m sorry for the mess, I didn’t really expect my mom to force me to take you up here.” Magnus said while making his way to the bed to sit down. “It’s okay, but you know, I can always go. It’s not a problem really-“ Alec offered. “No! it’s okay, it’s just-“ Magnus stammered. “Can you come sit down please?” he asked in a small voice. Alec went over and sat right beside Magnus, if he moved just the slightest bit they’d be touching. 

“My school, well-“ Magnus started but the words died out. Alec felt an instant need to protect the other boy and turned to Magnus. “Are you being bullied?” he asked quietly but with enough force so Magnus wouldn’t lie to him. “No! no, I’m not being bullied. It’s just that- you see, my friends went off to college this year and I don’t really have any other friends. So if you were expecting to get to know a ton of people you should probably find someone else to show you around. I don’t want to hold you back from making friends.” Magnus confessed. Well, this was not what Alec was expecting, like at all.  
“I don’t want to have a ton of friends. Been there done that.” He started and Magnus finally looked up at him. “I used to have a shit ton of friends at my old school. I thought that even if my parents wouldn’t accept me, which ofcourse they didn’t, some of them would. I hoped I could count on them. But when I left home and went to them they all turned me away, so no, I don’t want a lot of friends I just want someone who won’t turn their back on me.” He said. Magnus opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by his mom shouting that dinner was ready. 

They stood up and moved towards the door when Magnus suddenly stopped and looked at Alec “I won’t turn you away but just be honest with me,always.” He said. Alec looked him right in the eyes and promised “Always.” They didn’t say anything after that and went downstairs to eat.  
Magnus became a lot opener during dinner, he must have decided that Alec was worth trusting and Alec promised himself to never break that trust. They ate stoofvlees with fries, a recipe Magnus’ mom had picked up when she had traveled to Belgium. She told them about her travels until it was time to leave. Alec and his grandfather thanked them and if the older ones noticed Alec and Magnus’ private smile they didn’t comment on it.

Back home they decided to watch a movie. They settled on ‘Coco’ a Pixar movie that had quickly became a Lightwood siblings favorite after they’d watched it together. In the middle of the movie Andrew pressed pause and turned to look at Alec who in turn looked at him with raised eyebrows. “You know, I glad you didn’t turn out as my son did. I don’t know where I went wrong with him but I’m incredibly proud of you and don’t you ever forget it.” The shock was obvious in Alec’ eyes but Andrew quickly turned back to the TV and pressed play. Alec couldn’t pay any attention to the movie anymore. That must’ve been the first time ever someone told him they were proud of him and Alec felt like he could cry. It didn’t matter, in that moment, that his parents hated him, his sister loves him as does his grandfather who is also proud of him. In that moment Alec felt truly happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec and his grandfather stood in front of the school. They were going to get a tour and then they would decide if they wanted to enroll Alec into the school. Alec already knew he’d probably come here because Magnus.   
They were waiting by the gate next to a sign that read ‘Idris high school’, they were told to wait here until the principal and a student came to show them around. Right at 2 PM the doors opened and a dark skinned man with glasses walked out with a guy next to him, the guy was about Alec’s age and looked very nervous and exited, a combination that frightened Alec a little.  
“Good afternoon. My name is Mr Garroway, I'm the princial and this is Simon. We’re going to show you around and try to persuade you to enroll here.” The man said with a wide smile. Alec liked him instantly.

After the tour Alec and Simon were left alone for a while so Simon could tell Alec about the ‘real’ workings of the school. They sat down outside in the grass when Simon started to talk. 

“Look, I know I’m supposed to sell you on the school but I don’t think you’d enroll here if you didn’t want to even if I gave the best speech ever. So I’ve decided to just give you the truth. We have the popular people and I would stay away from them because they are truly evil. The queen, Camille, is like a real live devil and not like the awesome one from Supernatural. In the beginning of last year she was dating this guy, Magnus I think his name was,-“ at this Alec’s head came up and he started to listen interested. “They were together for about four months before he broke it off because he found out she’s tried to sleep with one of his best friends. Now all of his friends are of to college and he used to try to make new friends but Camille had spread a lot of rumors around last summer and now no one wants to talk to him. It’s kind of sad because he seems like a really nice guy but you know...” Simon pause then and Alec used this to ask a question. “Why don’t you talk to him then?” Simon seemed taken aback from the question. “I tried once, but he seemed so shocked someone talked to him that he fled and I didn’t want to scare him anymore than I already had so I left him alone.” After this Simon started talking about other things like how he should under no circumstances eat food from the cafeteria except when it’s cauliflower for some reason but Alec didn’t really pay attention.

When he joined his grandfather and the principal they looked at him questionably. Alec just nodded his head and his grandfather knew what his decision was. “We’d like to enroll here.” He stated. They did all the paperwork and as they said goodbye Alec saw Magnus walk their way through the halls. The boy hadn’t seen them yet and when he spotted them he smiled and Alec walked over to him.

“So what do you think?” Magnus asked a little nervous.   
“I start the day after tomorrow.” Alec stated. Magnus’ smile grew so big that Alec instantly smiled back. “Oh, I met someone, Simon his name is, he seems cool maybe we could find him so I can say goodbye.” Alec tried. He saw Magnus swallow but the other boy nodded anyway and they started to walk.

After about two minutes they spotted Simon by his locker and walked up to him.  
“ Hey, Simon.” Alec started.  
“Alec! Hey! And Magnus, good to see you.” He said happily. “Did you decide to enroll?” Simon asked Alec, who nodded in response. “yeah, but I got to go now, just wanted to say hi.” He said. He turned to Magnus then “We’ll see you tonight, gramps is making veggie pie from Grandmas recipe."  
“I look forward to it.” The other answered and Alec turned and walked away. As he was walking he could here Simon talking to Magnus and he heard some soft responses from the other. He couldn’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I hope you guys enjoyed it. I honestly just wing it, I don't know what i'm going to write until I start writing so if any of you have ideas for me or just want to say hi here is my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/biwriterao3
> 
> I also want to thank EVERYBODY who left comments and kudos because there's nothing that inspires me more than reading the comments and I love everyone of them! So thank you!!!  
> hugs and kisses


	6. Chapter 6

When they returned home Andrew immediately started cooking, he was making lasagne and Alec was looking forward to it. The lasagne from his grandpa was the best in the world.

Alec went to his room and tried to get his backpack ready for school but quickly realized that he hardly had anything that he’s need so he made list and planned on going to the store the next day.

When the doorbell rang he sprinted downstairs to open the door but he was to late and he grandpa was already letting Magnus and his mother inside. He followed them to the living room and sat down on the couch next to Magnus as the adults talked about boring stuff that didn’t interest him. 

He startled when Magnus touched his shoulder to get his attention.  
“I know what you did.” He said.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Alec countered.  
“Simon told me what he told you and I would’ve been mad but it was kind of the best thing that happened to me all year so I want to thank you.” Magnus explained.   
“You don’t have to thank me, Simon told me how he thought you were a cool guy and I thought you might get along. The rest is on the both of you but I’m glad you like each other.” Alec smiled. 

As Magnus opened his mouth to reply Andrew interrupted them by saying the food was ready and they joined Anita and Andrew at the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey, this is a really short chapter but it's kind of a filler chapter so... the next will be up soon!!


	7. Chapter 7

Alec couldn’t get to sleep; he and his grandfather spend the entire day shopping for school ad he was exhausted. He tried to get to sleep but around 3 am he gave up. He got out of bed and went to sit on the front steps, maybe some fresh air would help. He sat there thinking when he was startled by someone sitting down beside him.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Magnus asked.  
“No, You?” he replied without looking at the other.  
“No, I get nightmares.” Magnus replied in a whisper.  
“Nightmares? About what?” Alec asked finally looking up at him.  
“About my dad mostly.” Magnus answered and after seeing Alec’s asking expression he decided to keep talking. “When I was about six years old my mom was packing our stuff because she wanted to leave my dad. He came home early and saw what she was doing and before she could do anything he knocked her out and took me with him. I didn’t know what was going on but I’ve always been afraid of him. I remember being in his car and stopping by a lake, he- he tried to drown me.” Magnus took a deep breath and continued. “I don’t remember anything after he pushed me down in the water, they told me I’d passed out fairly soon and that the cops found me just in time. They arrested my dad and brought me to the hospital where my mom was waiting for me. My dad got 10 years in prison and me and my mom moved away but the ten years were over a couple of weeks ago and he’s free again. My mom tells me she’s fine but I can see how scared she is that he will find us. I don’t know how to help her.” Magnus ended and looked down at his hands who were rested on his lap.

They sat in silence for a while and after about five minutes Alec brought his arm around Magnus’ shoulder and hugged him sideways. They sat like that, cuddled together till they saw the sun rising and they had to get ready for school.


	8. Chapter 8

When Alec opened the door Magnus was already waiting for him. He walked towards the other boy and they started walking in silence.

When they entered the school Magnus told Alec that they had math’s first. Alec groaned in response because he hates math. They walked towards the classroom together and as they entered they saw Simon who had claimed two chairs next to him. They sat down with a grateful smile, happy that they wouldn’t have to sit apart. They still had a couple of minutes before class starts and they just talked among themselves. 

After the first two dreadful hours of math and chemistry they had a free hour and they decided to go out to the park in front of the school. They sat down on the grass and looked at each other.  
“So, Alec, how are you liking our school?” Simon asked.  
“As far as school goes this one is alright I guess.” Alec responded.  
They started talking about the school and the teachers when a shadow fell over them and made them look up.

“Hello boys, how are you doing?” came the, way to sweet to be honest, voice from above them.  
“Camille go away.” Magnus said drily.  
“But my dear honey, I’m not here for you. I’m here for him.” She said and pointed a perfectly manicured finger at Alec. The boy immediately felt uneasy and Simon and Magnus must’ve realized this because in a split second they’d made a human wall between Camille and Alec.  
“You need to leave.” Magnus’ voice threatened.  
“No, I don’t” The girl replied.  
“Yes you do” Simon said with such venom in his voice that Camille took a step back.  
“I’ll be back” she responded before turning around and stomping away.  
“We’ll see about that.” Magnus grumbled at her retrieving back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't all that good. I had no insperation but really wanted to post something...

To cheer both Alec and Magnus up Simon started talking about his dog. Alec normally would not mind at all because… dog! But Simon was shoving his phone in Alec’ face to show him the tenth picture of Cooper the golden retriever and Alec was about to shove the phone so far up his ass that he would taste it for years. Luckily Magnus interrupted by telling them that it was time to return to school. They stood up and made their way back class.   
When they were done with class for the day Simon invited them to watch a movie because he was home alone. They walked while singing high school musical songs because that is a thing people do. 

When Simon opened the door magnus spoke up “Where is your dog? I want to pet him.”   
“He’s outside. Just through that door. Go ahead, I’ll take some snacks.” Simon said and before he could finish his sentences both Alec and Magnus where gone. 

“There is he is! There he is!” Magnus shouted exited while jumping up and down. Alec stared at him with a small smile because Magnus is just so cute right now!  
“Shall we go over and pet him?” Alec asked after some time.  
“But what if he doesn’t like me?”  
“He’ll love you.”  
“How can you know for sure?”  
“Because you’re amazing.”  
Magnus blushed at the compliment and started running at the dog, who spotted the running boy and came running at him. They collided and Magnus ended on the ground with the dog above him. Alec couldn’t hold his laughter as he walked over to them.  
“Are you okay?” He asked laughing.  
“I’ve never been better! If I die now I’d be okay with that.” Magnus smiled up at him, Cooper seemed to agree with him because he started licking Magnus’ face.  
They spent the next half hour playing with Cooper before Simon called them in and they watched high school musical together.


	10. Chapter 10

When Alec came home his grandfather was talking on the phone. When he saw Alec enter he waved him over. Without saying a word he handed over the phone. Alec looked at him but Andrew just smiled and walked off. Alec put the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” he asked.  
“Alec?” The voice came from the other side, he didn’t need a second to figure out who it was.  
“Izzy!” Alec exclaimed.  
“Alec! I missed you so much! How are you doing? Are you okay? Did you make new friends? Are you eating well? Are you happy?...” she questioned.  
“Izzy…” Alec interrupted “I’m fine, I’m okay and I did make new friends. I am eating well and I am as happy as I can be.” He told her.  
Izzy stayed silent for a while before she spoke up again “I glad you’re okay, I miss you hermano.”  
“I miss you too.” Alec whispered. He heard Izzy cry silently through the phone and it brought tears to his eyes.  
After some silence he heard a noise on the background and Izzy told him she had to go.  
“I’ll talk to you later, okay?”  
“You better, I need to hear about those friends of yours.”   
“I will tell you all about them, love you.”  
“Love you too, hermano.”  
And with that the call ended.


	11. Chapter 11

The next weekend Alec and Magnus decided that Magnus would show Alec around the town. Alec was really looking forward to it because it meant that he would get to spend time alone with Magnus, don’t get him wrong he loves spending time with Simon but Magnus is well… Magnus. And Alec thinks he might be falling in love with him a little bit.  
When he walked over to magnus’ house he saw a man standing in front of the house, just looking at it. He thought it was kind of strange but decided to ignore it. He went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. After a couple of seconds the door opened a little bit and before he knew what happened Alec was taken inside. The door was closed and locked before Alec even had time to think. 

“What’s going on?” He asked worried.  
“That man outside, that’s my dad.” Magnus explained.  
“But.. What? Your dad? How?” Alec stammered, instantly worried.  
“I don’t know how he found out where we live. When I woke up this morning I saw him through my window and I don’t know… I was, am just so afraid. What if he gets in? What if my mom returns early? I need to call her! OMG I can’t tell her because she’ll return immediately….”Magnus started panicking.   
“Hey. Hey!” Alec said while putting his hand on Magnus’ shoulder, making the other one look at him “I’m going to call your mom and make sure she doesn’t come back. You are going to make yourself some tea and then we’ll figure out what to do next.”  
Magnus nodded and walked off towards the kitchen.

Alec took his phone and called Magnus’ mom, he asked her if Magnus could stay over at his and she readily agreed because that meant that she could stay with Magnus’ grandma day longer.

They sat around the small kitchen table each with a cup of tea before them when Magnus started talking. “I know you think I should call the police but I can’t. He hasn’t done anything against the law and he is not prohibited to visit us. We tried to get a restraining order against him but it will take another week before it’s official. We can’t sneak out the back because he knows we’re in here and I’m pretty sure he has it guarded. We can’t do anything.”   
“I have an idea, I’ll call my grandpa. I’ll tell him not to tell your mom, not to call the police and to not come outside himself. He will help us.” Alec said and Magnus nodded in hesitant agreement. 

After Alec made the call de decided that he had to keep Magnus distracted. He made some popcorn and put on Tangled, because it’s the best Disney movie ever! They sat watching and cuddled close to each other when they heard a gunshot outside.   
They ran towards the window and saw Magnus’ dad run towards his car. A couple of second later they heard a knock and Andrews voice shouting that they were safe for now but should come to his house, just to be sure.   
They ran towards the door and then sprinted to the other house.

Once inside Magnus collapsed on the ground and started crying from all the fear of last couple of hours. Alec sat down beside him and pulled him close. Magnus grabbed at his shirt like a lifeline but he didn’t mind, he just let the other boy cry and he would let him cry for as long as he needed.


	12. Chapter 12

Alec didn't see Magnus again for a couple of days after the other boy went home. He wasn't in school and he hadn't heard from him. He started to get worried but realised that Mangus probably needed some time to get his thoughts in order and to feel safe to come outside again.  
Once Magnus' mom had returned home they told her everything and she took Magnus back home after thanking them for keeping him safe.

Now it was wednesday and Alec was in class. He sat next to Simon and he really should be paying attention but he couldn't. He turned to Simon. "Would you come with me to visit Magnus after school?" he asked the other boy.  
"Ofcours! I've been kinda worried..." Simon replied. Alec had filled him in on what happend as best he could without telling the whole alsmost drowning part because he knew Magnus wouldn't want that.

They sat in the canteen and where planing on what they could do to make Magnus feel better when Camille stopped next to them.  
"Hey there, is it true that Maggie is in Rehab?" she asked with way to big smile on her face.  
"What?" Alec asked shoked.  
"Oh, haven't you heard, someone told everyone that that is where he went" she went on.  
Before Alec could react Simon stood up on the table, people from everywhere around where looking at him.  
"ATTENTION EVERYONE" he started " MAGNUS BANE IS NOT IN REHAB, HE IS SICK AND IF ANY OF YOU KEEP LISTING TO THAT STUPID RUMOR THAN YOU ARE EVEN MORE INSANE THAT I THOUGHT. THANK YOU AND HAVE A GOOD MEAL." he shouted. Everybody was quiet and Alec and Simon watch amused as Camille stomped of to got know where.  
"That was amazing!" Alec laughed.  
"Yeah, I didn't know I could do that. I just got so fed up with her stupid smile." Simon responded before they went on about their plans for Magnus.


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the school day was uneventfull and when the last bell rang both Alec and Simon ran of towards Magnus' home.

When they arrived they were quickly let in by Anita, who greeted them happily. 

When they reached Magnus' room they knocked and entered without waiting for an answer. Magnus lay on his bed, scrolling through his phone and jumped a little when the boys came in. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked, once he realised who opend his door. "We are here to distract you for a little while." Simon answered cheery while throwing himself down on the bed next to Magnus. "Is that so?" Magnus responded with one eyebrow a little raised. "Yes, now scooch over so we can watch project runway." Alec piped up. He lay down next to magnus and smiled at him. Magnus smiled back and lay his head on the shoulder of the other boy. 

They watched project runway way into the night until Magnus had drifted off but both Alec didn't make a move and just kept on watching. He really didn't want to wake Magnus, he just looked so peacefull. All the while Simon was looking at them from the corner of his eyes with a knowing smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know my chapters are usually kinda really short this is so that I can update more and also because I have literally no Idea what I'm going to write until I start writing. I hope you all enjoy this story and don't hold back from letting me know what you think!


End file.
